


Donnie- Hard Worker

by TheDuckyFangirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuckyFangirl/pseuds/TheDuckyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Donnie pushes himself to the limit, and his brother keep pushing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donnie- Hard Worker

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of Neos-mies's fanart on DeviantArt. I posted this on there and Wattpad, so I'm not copying it!

The clock in the young purple masked ninja’s room read: 6:23 am. A reasonable time to get up, thought Donatello. He half reluctantly peeled the covers off of himself. Donnie was still tired, but he wanted to get a head start on his inventions and things that his brothers have broken and gave to him to fix. He staggered towards the chair in front of the desk in his room where he left his mask and gear for the night. He only grabbed his mask just before heading out the door.  

The gapped tooth teen walked to the entrance of his lab, while tying his mask. He ever so quietly, opened the door. As soon as he passed through the open door he closed it tightly and locked it so his pesky brothers could not interrupt his work. Donatello’s hands quickly found the light switch and flicked it on. He found his way to his desk where his tool belt was placed. After buckling his tool belt, he looked at his project to-do list and at the broken objects that need repairing. Donnie had to chose what he was going to do first. “Well, I should probably do the fixing first, or my brothers will be hounding me ‘bout it,” the purple masked turtle said to himself. So he pushed his to-do list off to the side and set all the damaged objects that had to be fixed in the middle of his desk. He then put them in sections of who broke them. Donnie thought for a moment before deciding to start with Leonardo’s pile first. Before he started working, he plugged ear buds into his T-phone and cranked some tunes. He loved to listen to music while he worked. Donnie then chose to fix the toaster that his older brother keeps breaking.   

That was a fairly easy project that took him no more than five minutes to complete. Then he selected another battered trinket that was brought to him by his leader. It was his talking action figure of his favorite hero, Captain Ryan. The genius knew how much this toy- excuse me- action figure, meant to Leo, and so he was going to be extra careful with it. It was only about fifteen minutes before he finished Leo’s pile.  

Donatello then moved on to Raphael’s pile. His pile consisted of broken workout equipment and toys for his pet turtle, Spike. That pile was fairly easy too, it took about eighteen minutes. And lastly, he looked over at Michelangelo’s pile. Now his pile had every thing from broken teddy bears to fractured a T-phone. That pile, being that it was very large, kept him busy and occupied for about forty-five minutes. Then the young turtle set aside the now fixed things, and brought forth his to-do list.   

“Now let’s see…” he read to himself. “Number one,” he began. “Fix the washing machine. Number two: fix the dryer. Number three: fix the fridge. Number four: fix the T.V. Number five: fix the oven. Number six: fix the patrol buggies. Number seven: fix the ‘Stealth Bike’. Number eight: fix ‘The Shellraiser’.” Man, he thought to himself, it seems as if everything’s broken! Well looks like it’s up to “Mr. Fix-it”. The purple clad turtle like the sound of that, “Mr. Fix-it”.   

Donatello looked up at the clock. It was now 7:41 am almost time for his brothers to wake up. I better work fast! Donatello thought. He rushed to the washing machine. He looked it over once and immediately saw the problem. He grabbed his tools and got to work. 

It wasn’t too long afterward that Leonardo got up. He yawned and stretched as he came into the living area. Leo looked around hearing a faint noise. He followed the sound to where Donnie was humming the song that was playing on his T-phone while he worked. The musical terrapin had most of his upper body in the washing machine in order to fix the problem. He had his back to Leo and he was totally immersed in the music and his work that he had no idea that his older brother was standing behind him. Leo bent down to tap Donnie on the shoulder.   

“GAAAAAAH!!!” yelled Donnie as he sprang up. But he still had his head in the washer and he hit the top of his head on the roof of the washing machine.  

“Ow” whined the injured ninja as he turned around rubbing his head to see who it was. As soon as they made eye contact, Leo waved sheepishly. Donnie glared at him, paused the music, and took the ear buds out.  

“Good morning, Donnie.” Donatello continued to glare at him. 

“Hi” said the now irritated teen in a monotone voice.   

The leader in blue (see what I did there!) smirked, “Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”   

Donnie looked at him annoyed, “I told you not to do that!”  

Leo gave him an apologetic look as he shrugged, turned around, and headed for the kitchen for breakfast. Donnie sighed, turned the music back on, put the ear buds back in, and went back to work.   

By the time he finished both the washer and the dryer, it was 9:53 am, and everyone was awake. He had a few blotches of grease here and there. He went through the kitchen to get to his lab, but as he got to the living area he heard a voice call him.   

“Donatello,” the voice belonged to Master Splinter. Donnie turned around to face him.   

“Good morning sensei,” Donnie said to his master.   

“Donatello it’s time for your training session with your brothers,” Master Splinter informed his third eldest son.   

“Hai sensei, but I have a lot of things that I need to fix. If it’s alright with you I would like to finish them.” Donnie looked at Splinter with hopeful eyes.   

Master Splinter thought for a moment, stroking his beard, “You may, but you have to make up your training session some other time.”   

“Hai sensei,” replied the grease spotted teen. He bowed respectfully and he continued to walk until he reached his lab. He checked off one and two. He took the list and the pencil with him to the kitchen to fix the refrigerator. He fixed the fridge no problem. Check. Donnie looked at the list,   

“Ok, now I’ve got to fix the T.V.”. He tried to turn on the T.V. but he had no luck. He got to work on that too. After he thought he had fixed the problem, so he turned on the T.V. It worked! Check.   

Donnie looked at the list again, “Now what else needs my fixing?” The oven was next on the list. The inventive teen fixed the oven in no time. It was now 12:48 pm. He had a few more spots of grease on him now, and his left shoulder was starting to ache. He barely noticed the pain at all. Donnie checked fixing the oven off the list.   

The tech-y turtle got started on fixing the patrol buggies. He grabbed his goggles from his desk. He was already all hot and sweaty and the blowtorch just made it worse. So to help with the heat he pulled down his mask so it hung around his neck. 

When he was done he check it off the list. Then he started on the “Stealth Bike”. Check. And he finished his work-filled day with repairing the “Shellraiser”. When he finished, it was 9:56 pm, and Donatello was covered with grease and sweat. He was so beat down. He had a headache, his back and his shoulder hurt, and on top of that he hadn’t eaten all day! When he walked in the kitchen his brothers joined him.   

“Yo Donnie! Where ‘ya been all day dude?” The purple masked teen terrapin looked at his only younger brother tiredly and replied,   

“Fix’in stuff.” 

Leonardo looked at his second younger brother. “Geez Donnie you look like you were hit by a bus!” Donatello used the kitchen table as a support so he wouldn’t collapse.   

“You would, too if you were running around all day repairing everything,” Donnie could barely get the words out he was so tired.   

“Hey, since you’re fix’in stuff, could you fix my pencil sharpener,”   

“Oh, and while you’re at it can you fix”-  

“Hey don’t forget to”-. Donatello was being bombarded with demands; he couldn’t take it anymore! Nobody ever appreciated what he did around here!   

“STOP IT!” yelled Donatello; his brothers all froze with shock. “I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” and with that he ran to his room. After the outburst April came out of her room. She heard Donnie’s door slam shut. She ran over to his room and knocked on the door.   

“Go away! I’m not gonna fix anything for ‘ya!” said an annoyed voice sharply. April’s heart sank. It pained her to see Donnie upset.   

“It’s me, April.” Donatello was really embarrassed now; he didn’t mean to yell at April. He thought she was one of the three ungrateful idiots that had just threw tons of demands at him.   

“S-sorry April, I didn’t mean to snap. I thought you were”-   

“One of your brothers, I know. I heard how they treated you. I’m sorry they took you for granted.” Donatello opened the door so only half of his face was showing (mostly his eye). April was shocked. She wasn’t use to him without his mask and gear on. And she was also shocked by all the grease and sweat all over him.   

“Oh, you poor thing! You look so worn out!” said April sympathetically. The girl with the fiery hair walked in and took Donnie’s hand making him blush as she led him to his bed. Donatello followed her. Every step pain shot through his body. She set him down on his bed.   

“I’ll be right back,” and then she ran out of the room.   

She returned a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a washcloth. Donnie eyed the bowl.   

“W-what’s that for?” stammered Donnie. April set them on the nightstand next to his bed.   

“To wash the grease and sweat off of you.” April leaned on the head of the bed and gently pulled Donatello to lean up against her.             

Donatello hesitated, but April pulled harder, he eventually gave in. No matter how hard Donnie tried, he could not escape his blush, and neither could April. She then removed his goggles and mask and put them on his nightstand. Then she removed his tool belt, both of their blushes brightened. As soon as it was unbuckled she dropped it on the floor.   

April slowly dipped the washcloth she had brought in the cold water. She started at Donatello’s face, carefully washing every inch of it. The cold water felt great against Donnie’s burning skin, but April’s cool hands felt even better. Donatello couldn’t help but let out a long sigh and let his eyelids close. April smiled down at him with half-lidded eyes.   

“Feel better?” she asked raising her brow slightly even though she already knew the answer. Donnie could only nod in reply, making her giggle slightly. Then April continued to wash of the grease.   

10:37 pm, April was finished cleaning the turtle teen. He was sad about this because April’s touch felt nice. Donnie started to get up, but then pain struck his shoulders. April looked at him worried.   

“Donnie! Are you ok?”   

“Yeah… yeah, I’m ok.” April wasn’t buying it, so she started to massage his shoulders. Donatello tensed up, but as April continued he became loose. April couldn’t believe how tense his shoulders were. Man, April thought, he must have worked really hard today! As April kept massaging, Donatello kept getting more and more relaxed.   

It was11:43 pm, and April started to get up, but she couldn’t. April looked down to see what was preventing her from getting up. Donnie was asleep, head resting on April’s collarbone. April smiled. Not wanting to wake him up, the redhead decided to sleep there for the night. She rested one hand on his shoulder and one on the top of his head and fell fast asleep.   

Donatello was usually the early riser, but not this morning. This morning it was Leonardo. He got up at 6:13, and saw that Donnie was still asleep. Leo felt bad about what happened last night. He went to the kitchen and got breakfast, two slices of pizza, when inspiration struck. He would need his brothers and April for his plan, so ran into Raphael’s room, and woke him up. Raph was not to happy at being woken up at 6:24 in the morning, but his mood lightened when he heard his older brother’s idea. He too felt bad about what happened last night and agreed to help. They both ran to wake up the youngest brother, Michelangelo. Mikey was excited about the plan. Next on the wake up list was April. The boys-in-green ran quietly to April’s room. Leonardo knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he opened the door to find and empty room. The band of brothers looked at each other puzzled. “Where’s April?” asked Leo in a worried tone. “Last time I saw her was when she went into Donnie’s room,” Mikey said. The brothers glanced at each other before giving a devilish grin. They ran to Donatello’s room and quietly opened the door. They saw the two teenagers snuggled close together. The boys snickered and pulled out their T-phones to snap a couple of pictures (blackmail!). Then they gently woke up April. Leo told her the plan and she didn’t even hesitate before violently nodding her head with excitement. The turtles helped her get up without waking Donnie   

The “sleeping beauty” rolled over so he was facing his nightstand. He looked at his clock, 11:34 it read. “Oh man, did I ever sleep-in!” he said to himself as he turned to get up he saw something out of the corner of eye. He turned his head to find a tray with 3 slice of pizza and a glass of milk. Being INCREDIBLY hungry he wolfed it down and chugged the glass of milk. When he was finished, he  found a note on the tray. The note read “Hey Donnie, we’re really sorry about how we acted last nigh. So can you please come out here so we can make it up to you? Leo, Raph and Mikey.” Donatello ran out of his room to see what his brothers had planed. When he entered the kitchen, he was nearly knocked to the floor by his brothers and April yelling “SUPRIZE!” When Donnie looked in the direction of the noise he saw all of them standing in the kitchen in front of the table. When he walked over to them he said “Thank you so much guys, I don’t know what to say except for, I’m sorry that yelled at you guys yesterday.”   

But as Donnie got closer he could see that they were hiding something, “No problem Donnie, we were wrong to work you like that, so we’re the one’s who should be apologizing.” said Leonardo. Donnie was trying to secretly look behind them to see what they were up to, but it was one ninja against three ninjas and one kuniochi in training.   

Donatello had to ask, “Ok guys what are you up to?”   

Mikey was the one to answer, “Up to? We’re not up to any thing. What makes you think that we’re up to something? If anything, we’re down to nothing!” Raphael looked at Mikey with an irritated glare.   

“Real smooth” said the cool but rude teen (Ha! Get it!!!!) in an annoyed tone . Mikey chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. The purple clad genius eyed all of them.   

“Really? ‘Cause in the note it said that you guys were going to make it up to me.” They all looked at each other to see who could come up with something. This time it was Raph.   

“We are. We gave you breakfast in bed, and now we’re just gonna let you be lazy all day.” Donnie looked at them, but then shrugged it off and headed for the living area to watch some T.V., but his brothers had other ideas. Just as he was about to sit down the gang all dog-piled him.   

“GAAAAH! What the shell was that for guys! I mean I thought you guys said that”- but just then something caught Donnie’s eye. He looked over at the table and there it was, a two-layered chocolate cake. The gapped tooth turtle just laid there shocked with is mouth hung open. His brothers helped him up and  he walked over to the counter. Donatello turned his head to look at them, “Did you guys make this… for me?” They all nodded. Then they forcefully sat him down and gave him a huge piece of cake. He looked around expectantly, “Aren’t you guys gonna sit and have some cake with me?” The turtles and the one human looked at each other then sat down to have some cake.   

It was the best cake Donnie had ever tasted. Well, he hadn’t had very many real cakes in his time to compare it to, but he was pretty sure it was the best in the world! After they finished their cake, they all followed Donnie to the couch. “And later we’ll have a pizza party,” proclaimed Mikey. Just then a light bulb went out. Donatello sighed and started to get up, but Mikey sat him back down. “Don’t worry bro, I’ve got this,” so Michelangelo ran to get a new light bulb. He retuned moments later.   

Donnie looked at him confused, “Um, Mikey. Where’s the ladder.”   Michelangelo stood in a confident pose, “I’m The Magnificent Michelangelo, and The Magnificent Michelangelo needs no ladder to do a simple chore.” And with that, “The Magnificent Michelangelo” stepped a couple large strides backwards to give himself a running start, and then shot toward the light bulb. “BOOYAKASHA,” yelled Mikey as he ran and then flipped, trying to change the light bulb in midair. Unfortunately for the freckled teen, he failed and landed on the ground with a huge CRASH! Everyone ran to his side to see if he was hurt.   

“Mikey! Are you ok,” asked Leonardo.   

Still sprawled out on the ground Mikey replied with “I’m fine dude.”   

Donatello sat him up, “Why don’t you leave the fixing to me?”


End file.
